


【独普】梦

by zyllovecharlie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyllovecharlie/pseuds/zyllovecharlie
Summary: AA纯车。
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	【独普】梦

基尔伯特觉得有点热。  
燥热...空气无法流通...很闷。  
他闻到一丝浅淡的气味，就像是...雨后泥土的气息。他喜欢这个味道。于是他深吸了一口气，再缓缓吐出时滚烫得仿佛灼伤了鼻翼周围的皮肤。  
好热...  
半梦半醒间他在床上翻滚着，耸动着身体想要逃离这份炎热。  
我是...发烧了？他迷糊的脑子里转过这个念头。  
他感到衬衣汗湿粘稠，有汗珠顺着脸庞轮廓划过，滴落在锁骨上。  
他需要睁开眼。他努力挣扎着，眼皮终于撕开一丝细缝，模糊中看到天花板，有光亮，有人影。而后又似支撑不住昏沉睡意，重重阖上。  
味道更浓了。他仿佛躺在草坪上，草坪湿漉漉的，刚下过雨。  
...也更热了。  
他撕扯着衬衣，在褶皱的床单上奋力挣扎着，并不顺意，眉头紧锁。  
好热...渴...  
忽然他闻到了另一种味道，浓烈的麦芽香，是啤酒。他生理性厌恶这个味道，他想与它争夺、厮杀...然后他终于饮到了水，从柔软的器皿中...是一种奇怪的器皿，它牢牢粘在嘴上，另他无法呼吸。  
他开始沉重地喘息，声音悉被吞去，偶有细小颤抖的尾音漏出。  
他猛地伸手抓住身前的物体，手下使了狠劲，窒息的感觉使他神志全无。  
听见一声轻笑，然后新鲜的空气涌进来了。他大口呼吸着，控制不住涎水流下，软倒在床上，大脑嗡鸣着。  
酒味更浓了，甚至盖过了湿漉漉的清香。  
有只冰凉的手扣住他的咽喉，似要收紧，而后煽情地抚弄他的喉结。另一只手掠过眉头、眼睛，玩弄着他的嘴唇。  
有重量压上来了。冰凉的身躯。  
是...谁...？！  
意识猛然清明了一瞬，他半睁着眼，朦胧间看到面前的人有一头金发，抬起手像是要抓住什么，随后又坠入混沌。  
那人更加过分地玩弄他，他想反抗，却使不上力气。  
那手仔仔细细地摸遍他全身，力度极大，带着一股要将他撕碎拆散吞下的气势。  
终于停下来了...好热...  
基尔伯特懒懒地躺着，不是很想反抗，甚至有些渴望手带来的冰凉。可是反抗仿佛被刻入了DNA一般，他一嗅到啤酒的气味，热血便涌了上来。  
他自身的气息已经逐渐淡了，也许只是被牢牢地遮蔽着，盖了过去。  
有什么刺进了身体...疼...但还在可以忍受的范围。  
但是...但是...不对...这不对...  
他的反抗被再次压制了。迷蒙时感到有更大的物体进入了身体。  
太深了...他甚至有了想吐的感觉。  
停下...停下...身后的人带动着他摇晃，他在毫无规律的晃动中晕眩着。  
太...过火了...他想喊停，却发不出声音。细微的呢喃和呻吟溢出，基尔伯特艰难的吞咽声像是被打碎了。  
“哥哥...”又是冰凉的手，抚上了他的肚子，却毫不留情地按压着。他拼命挣扎着。  
他突然想起了路德维希，他天使般的弟弟，如果他在...一定可以救他。  
于是他努力发出声音：“West...救...就我...West...”  
发丝落在了他的脸上，那人凑近了俯下身想听清他在说什么。更深了...他哽咽了。他需要路德维希。  
那人被取悦了，他在笑。而后更加用力地撞击着他。  
他逐渐丧失了时间的概念，在热浪的沉沦中固执地守着一丝清明。路德维希...你在哪...  
第二天醒来时，基尔伯特只模糊地记得梦中发生了什么大事，至于是什么事呢，他努力地回想，却怎么也记不起来。  
“West...？”他被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳，迟疑了片刻，才意识到身体酸软，仿佛被碾过一般。  
要不是我是Alpha，怕是要以为自己被侵犯了呢。他被自己的念头逗笑了。  
路德维希走进房间，看到他的哥哥坐在床上，用信任的眼神笑望着他。  
“吃早餐么，哥哥？”  
“又是土豆么？”  
“是啊，还是土豆，新开了啤酒。”  
“不愧是West，真懂我！”  
基尔伯特想，又是新的、美好的一天。


End file.
